Better Best Forgotten
by astral-angel
Summary: A night together leads to complications...Lita-Jericho. {Part 3 up. Finally Updated}
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Better Best Forgotten

**Author:** Mauzi

**Email:** WWE

**Pairings:** Lita/Jericho

**Disclaimer:** All WWE characters belong to the WWE.

**Distribution:** Cristal, others ask first

**Rating:** R

**Part 1 **

He stared at the tall woman guardedly, not really sure as to why she was standing there. The interaction between them lately had been an uneasy civility, both going out of their way to avoid the other.

"What do you want?" He asked her curiously, his assessing gaze taking in the slight darkness under the woman's eyes, the gauntness of her cheeks, and the paleness of her skin. He filed those tidbits of information away until he could agonize over them in private, his eyes narrowing as he saw the slightly apprehensive look enter her eyes. Fear wasn't an emotion he like to associate with woman, and his gut clenched at the sudden thought that she might be afraid of him.

The tall diva looked at him silently before speaking quietly, the word's so faint he barely caught them.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice was clipped, tight with emotions he couldn't identify. He returned her gaze evenly, stepping aside so that she could step into the room, before shutting the door behind her, somehow knowing that this was a conversation that shouldn't particularly be overheard.

"Are you okay?" The words slipped out his mouth unbidden, and she looked at him askance, a hint of surprise shining in her hazel eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked him, the neat way in which she avoided giving him an actual answer not escaping his notice.

"So you like to bite holes in your lips when everything's all fine and dandy, do you?" He asked her, frowning when she stepped back slightly. She sighed, a weary expression on her face.

"I'm as okay as I can be, given the circumstances." The cryptic answer only served to unsettle him further.

"What circumstances?" He watched her with narrowed eyes, her next words, coupled with her actions causing his eyes to widen slightly, understanding dawning inside of him.

"I didn't mean for this to happen…I don't think either of us did…" She curled her arm around her stomach protectively before continuing. "I'm not sure if either of use even considered the possibility that this might happen." She gave a short, derisive laugh. "Not sure why though…"

He stared at the redheaded diva, slowly speaking when it appeared she wasn't going to continue. "Lita? What exactly are you trying to tell me?" The tall woman looked at him apprehensively before replying softly.

"I'm pregnant…"


	2. Part 2

Better Best Forgotten 

**WWE**

**Disc: **None of the characters you recognize belong to me

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Lita/Jericho

**Notes: **Okay, this part is mostly from Jericho's P.O.V, but in later parts, it will switch to Lita's. Also, I'm having Lita live in Florida, as that's what they say when she's announced, and I don't know where she lives. Other than that, nothing specific.

**Part (2/?)**

The words echoed in the locker room, both wrestlers silent. Chris blinked, the sound of his blood rushing through his body suddenly deafening. A baby. Could the tall diva in front of him really be carrying his baby? He could so easily imagine how Lita would look, full with his flesh, his blood. The thought startled him.

"Pregnant…" He repeated, blue eyes wide with disbelief. Images were still filling his mind, of watching her belly becoming rounder, of holding their baby in his arms. She nodded, suddenly looking small and strangely miserable, her face pale, and yet as she spoke, she thrust her chin upward in a defiant manner that pissed him off even further.

"I…I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

No kidding, he seethed internally. "If you're trying to piss me off by saying that, Lita," he warned, "you're doing a great job. You sure it's mine?" His voice was low, dangerous, a sharp contrast with the egotistical cockiness that accompanied him in the ring.

As the remaining colour drained from her face, her hazel eyes wide, he realized he didn't feel guilty about wounding her pride, not when she hadn't even bothered to tell him before this. Her voice was a near whisper when she spoke, her voice tight with emotions.

"You're an asshole, you know that? Yes, it's yours…"

"No man back in Florida?"

She looked surprised. "No."

"No man here?"

Lita's eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously. "No!"

He forced himself not to acknowledge his relief. "But you're telling me now, 3 months after we slept together?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Only because Vince wants you on Raw." He spat out, barely able to believe her silence, or the fact that he was going to be a father. "For all I know, you were considering signing to Smackdown. Bischoff's been telling anybody who'll listen how happy he's been about you being stuck on Smackdown, and I know Stephanie would love to sign you. Hell, what do I know? Maybe you're still planning to…"

The redhead stared at him for a second, tilting her head endearingly. "No, I'm staying."

"Why didn't you tell me before this?" His blue eyes showed nothing of the hurt he felt at being left in the dark.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking. A simple concept really. Should have known you wouldn't have understood it."

She scowled, flinching slightly. "I was going to tell you…"

He glared at her, anger rushing through his veins. "But you didn't tell me, did you Lita?"

"Damnit Jericho, you're not making this any easier!"

"Oh trust me Red, I don't intend to." He ground out, his blue eyes glacial.

"I was nervous," she began explaining, and as she stepped back defensively, he reached out, wrapped a hand around her upper arm and drew her towards him, a cold smirk on his face. Too late, he realized that he'd brought her just inches away. For an instant, Chris almost forgot the conversation, his eyes trained on her lips. He wanted to kiss her again, to taste those sweet lips of hers, but he couldn't allow himself the pleasure, not when she'd waited 3 months to tell him she was pregnant.

She wanted him to kiss her though. That was the thing that stretched his control to an almost breaking point. Her lips were parted, and as pleased as he was to see desire spark in her wide eyes, it threatened to soften his emotions, so he loosened his hold.

She wrenched away, her eyes suddenly narrowed, emotions closed off. "Never grab me like that," she hissed at him, her voice cold.

Chris nodded silently, shaken by the amount of anger he'd heard in her voice. He glanced away, fighting emotions he couldn't even begin to decipher. They'd been together only one night, he'd desperately wanted her back in his bed for months, but now, they'd be tied together for life. Life was a long time. Even with a woman whose body he craved as much as Lita's. 

"When did you find out?" His voice was still quiet, but had lost it's hard edge. 

"I guessed weeks ago, but I just kept thinking…" She trailed off, a tired expression coming to her face. He refused to let the sight move him, instead concentrating on what she hadn't said. 

"Thinking you weren't pregnant?" Damnit, did she mean hoping she wasn't? The thought crossed his mind as he thrust a hand angrily through his blonde hair, pulling it out of the low ponytail it was held in to trail messily down his back.

When she nodded, he tried not to react, but he was remembering their first kiss in her hotel room, the frantic passion that had threatened to consume them. Inwardly, he frowned. Hadn't she wanted this baby? Even for an instant?

Her voice was quiet, but the Canadian could hear the steely undertones. "I'm keeping the baby Jericho."

Relief flooded through him, but the way she'd said it… "You'd consider something else?" He knew she'd never guess at the ice creeping through his veins at the thought, but try as he might, Chris was unable to stop the fingers that tightened forcefully over her arm. She flinched slightly, and that was all it took for Jericho to lose it.

A hand was in her hair, skimming the waves, before clenching tightly, pulling her towards him again. His voice was cold, leaving no room for argument. "Of course you're keeping the baby Lita…and damnit, my name is Chris."

Her eyes, a fraction away from his, blinked rapidly, almost as if she were fighting back tears. But that wasn't right, because Lita didn't cry. "I thought you might have a problem with this…uh, Chris."

His gut clenched as he heard his name roll off her tongue, but the blonde pushed that aside, replying. "Hell yeah I have a problem with this. I'm in shock. This is the last thing I expected!" 

His eyes lowered to her lips and he realized that 3 months had done nothing to erase the memory of their taste. Soft, plump and lightly glossed, he knew them well. 

The huskiness of her low southern drawl brought him to his senses. "You don't have to be involved Chris…"

"No chance in hell Lita," he found himself saying. "I'm going to be involved. Oh, don't worry. I understand. Before I left that night, you said you didn't want me in your life."

"Hey!" She burst out, her eyes flashing. "You said you didn't want a relationship. It was mutual!"

"We agree on that anyway…" His voice dropped an octave, the low husky tone making her eyes widen in alarm. "It was very definitely mutual Lita…" As his eyes traced her lips, there was no denying that he wanted her sexually. But he needed to think about this. A baby…his baby. Could he give a child what it needed?

"Chris…" He could tell she was trying to calm down…he could also see that it wasn't working. "Damnit, this wasn't supposed to happen! We used protection!"

"The condom broke."

She stared at him, utterly still. Nervously, she licked her lips, and he could see her throat convulsing as she swallowed, the erratic beat of her pulse at her neck giving away her emotions. Finally, she whispered, her jaw clenched, "You didn't tell me?"

He sighed. "I didn't want to worry you."

"You didn't want to worry me?" She echoed in disbelief.

"You know the odds as well as I do Lita…" She nodded, and then sighed, a distressed look entering her eyes.

"What are we going to do Chris?"

Hell if he knew. Frowning, he carefully considered all the options, then spoke hesitantly, somehow knowing that his next words would change everything.

"Marry me."****


	3. Part 3

**Title:** Better Best Forgotten

**Author:** Mauzi

**Email:** WWE

**Pairings:** Lita/Jericho

**Disclaimer:** All WWE characters belong to the WWE.

**Distribution:** Cristal, others ask first

**Rating:** R

**Part 3 **

She blinked; sure she hadn't heard him right. Chris didn't flinch from her gaze, instead looking at her steadily.

"What?" Her voice was tinged with disbelief. Chris raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"I asked you to marry me." Her eyes widened at his nonchalant tone, the knot in her stomach tightening.

"You're kidding, right?" The Canadian's jaw clenched imperceptibly.

"I'm completely serious. That's my baby, Red, and I plan on being there for her."

"And what...you don't think I'll let you near your child? That is why you're asking me, right?" She refused to acknowledge the hurt that slashed through her, instead staring at him.

"Considering the fact that you waited three months to actually tell me you're pregnant with my child, I'm not quite sure what to think." His voice was cool, and she flinched at the tone, again ignoring the little flicker of hurt.

"Chris, I am not going to marry you." She kept her voice steady, inwardly bracing herself for the explosion that was sure to follow.

"Yes you will." Her mouth dropped open slightly. "Maybe not now, but trust me on this one Lita, I will marry you." She stared at him incredulously before shaking her head.

"I don't love you Chris. I can't, won't, marry someone I don't love." It wasn't too big a lie, but damned if she married a man who didn't love her. She looked at him; sure she'd imagined the flicker of emotion in his eyes. "I'm not even sure if like you." The blonde shrugged, a small half smile on his face.

"When's your next check up?" She started at the abrupt change of subject, before her eyes widened as his words registered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Even as the words left her mouth, she regretted them.

"Because Lita, that is my child. Not Matt's, not Jeff's. Mine." Chris's eyes hardened at the look that flashed over her face. "So I suggest that you drop any ideas you had of one of them being there."

Lita sighed, not seeing the point in mentioning that she'd planned on going alone. Or that she hadn't spoken to either of the Hardy brothers in close to six months.

"Fine, whatever. Look, I have to go get changed."

"Like hell you do." The tightly said words had her eyes flashing.

"Chris, you're the father of my baby, but that does not give you any right to tell me what to do."

"So, what, you're going to wrestle just to spite me? Do you have any idea of how dangerous that is!"

"Yes, I do. Which is why I've told Bischoff that I'm not going to be wrestling for a while."

"Oh." The statement was said quietly. "Well, why do you have to get changed?"

"Because I have to do an interview."

"With who?" Lita sighed impatiently.

"Terri."

"Well, I suppose that's alright." He conceded, missing the way that the redhead's eyes narrowed in temper.

"Goodbye Chris." He caught the tone, and arched his brow before watching her stalk to the door. As she swung it open, he called out softly, stopping the diva in her tracks.

"Lita? This isn't over."

Frowning, she nodded, before walking out. Chris sighed and stared at his hands.

A baby.

Shit.


End file.
